


Faith

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Going Down With a Fight (Series) [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Crisis of Faith, Gen, light trichytillomania, serious discussion, talks, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: This is set between chapters four and five of my fic Going Down With a Fight. Just a bit of unresolved angst with some comfort.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Jet Star (Danger Days)
Series: Going Down With a Fight (Series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between chapters four and five of my fic Going Down With a Fight. Just a bit of unresolved angst with some comfort.

A few hours after Jet stumbles, expression vacant, out of Party Poison’s hospital room, Cherri Cola finds him slouched in the hallway, sliding the battery pack in and out of his blaster, to unsettled looks from the hospital staff. As Cherri slides down the wall across from him, Jet speaks.  
“Hey, Cherri”, his voice is rough, eyes red. “I, uh wanted to ‘pologize f’r freakin’ our on ya earlier. Shouldn’ta acted like such a prick.” Cherri blinks.  
“I came out to say the same. I let my emotions get outta hand in a way I haven’t in years. Not a good look for either of us, hm?” Jet Star shakes his head,  
“Not a bit. How’s Kobra?”  
“Asleep now. I’m gonna talk to the medics about moving them into Poison’s room as soon as possible, before they try to go find him themself.” Jet smiles, eyes distant.  
“That’s our Kobra, for sure.”  
“Indeed. How’s Poison?” Jet shifts in place, the pace at which he fiddled with his blaster nearly doubling.  
“Uh. Not good. Well they’re not dead, I guess, now we jus’ gotta hope they stay that way. Phoenix fucking Witch, how’d we let this happen?” Cherri scoots across the hallway to sit beside Jet, putting his arm around Jet’s shoulders.  
“I promise you, it’s not your fault. Sometimes these things just happen, I s’pose.”  
“Cherri, that’s worse!” The blaster and battery clatter to the floor and Jet’s hands start pulling at his hair, working it out of its tight braid.  
“Cherri, why?” Cherri hugs Jet tight to his chest.  
“I don’t know, Jet. I really don’t.”  
“You believe in the Witch just as I do, say something! Why would we believe in someone who’d let our family die?” Jet’s becoming more frantic, strands of his hair coming out in his hands as he twists and pulls and tears. And the Zones’ most poetic DJ is at a loss for words.  
“Shit, Jet Star. Tough question.”  
“I mean, after all the shit you’ve seen and done— damn, didn’t mean to say it like that, I’m sorry—“  
“It’s okay Jet. I’m listening.”  
“After everything that’s happened, how can you still believe in a benevolent anything?” Cherri sighs.  
“You’re askin’ the hard questions here, Jet. I guess, I just. It’s easier to believe in something, it’s easier to hope my actions have meaning, that I’m helping people, that there’s someplace better than this after we die. I want to be saved, Jet. I want to believe there’s something bigger than all this, something benevolent.” Jet’s gone still, considering.  
“So to you, the Witch is a promise.”  
“How do you mean?”  
“She’s not something that protects you in this life, She’s the promise, or the hope, I guess, that there’s more than the hellhole this life is, is that right?”  
“Yeah, I think so.”  
“Here’s to hoping you’re right.”  
“Here’s to hoping.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment if you’d be so kind :)  
> I’m on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
